Past unforgotten
by Last.one.02
Summary: There is more in Jenny's past then others know. It involves her, La Grenouille and also Jethro. Her long kept secrets are about to come out. New light comes and some things get a whole new meaning. Slight Jibbs in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny was sitting in her office. It was dark already. Her eyes were staring at the picture on the wall. It was the face she'll never forget – Rene Benoit or La Grenouille. He is the man she hates, the man that will take her down one day if she doesn't take him down before. There was a bourbon glass on her table, it is comforting and also the reminder of Jethro and that he has her back. He was even too nice to her, at least that's what she thought.

Time passed as she sat there sipping bourbon, staring at the photo on her wall and occasionally doing some paperwork. She wasn't obsessed as Jethro thought, but there was the determination to get him and kill him. There is a difference between determination and obsession. Jenny made it clear to herself. She believed in that or at least wanted to believe. She had to believe that determination ran her and not her obsession and anger towards that man. She knew her personal feelings were there and those had important role, but she tried to push them into the back of her head and lock them there safely. Unfortunately she was not that lucky. The memories and La Grenouille kept on coming in front of her eyes. They creep into her sleep and make her wake up panting and covered with cold sweat covering her body. He is her personal enemy, the person to hate, but she doesn't need one in her life.

It was already 2 am and she decided to go home after all. Slowly she turned off her computer and put papers nicely on the edge of her table. Then she emptied her glass of bourbon and used the bathroom to wash the glass, then she put it back on it's place in her office. Jenny turned off the plasma, so La Grenouille's face was gone from this room. She gave a quick look to her office and then turned off the lights. Last thing she grabbed her coat and put that on. It was red and matched her hair color. She walked through the doors and left the building. Her driver was waiting for her and she sat into the car that took her home.

'' Late night director ? '' her driver asked

'' Yes. I would give anything for a nice bath and warm bed in this moment, '' Jenny said.

'' Let's make sure you get them as soon as possible, '' the man said to her and gave her a smile.

She returned a smile and leaned back. She closed her eyes. The sleep was so obvious now. She had a strange feeling, but she blamed it on the bourbon. And so the car started to move and hopefully she'll be home soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning in NCIS

Team Gibbs was working in the bullpen. They had a case and it was practically no evidence. McGee was going through the bank statements and phone logs, Tony dealed with the co-workers and Ziva was working on finding the missing car. Gibbs sat behind his desk and watched his team work. He had a feeling like something was wrong, like something is not how it's supposed to be. There wasn't the familiar sound of heels clicking or a woman shouting at her workers. She was probably stuck in MTAC or in her office staring at the Frog. Gibbs told that to himself, though it didn't take away that gnawing feeling inside. But he thought it was about the case and nothing else. He was wrong.

Later that day

Team Gibbs was still working on their case. McGee and Ziva were checking out a lead, while Tony sat in bullpen with Gibbs.

'' Tony, have you seen the director ? '' Gibbs asked suddenly.

'' Not since yesterday. She is probably in MTAC running some kind of mission to get La Grenouille, '' Tony said without looking up.

'' You're probably right, but I haven't seen her the whole day, '' Gibbs said.

'' To think, it has been oddly quiet the whole day. I haven't seen her, or heard her the whole day, '' Tony raised his head. He looked at Gibbs, who gave him a look, that Tony couldn't quite read.

'' Should I check on her ? '' Gibbs asked. The question surprised Tony and Gibbs himself. He didn't mean to ask anything like that.

'' You could do that, but I doubt that she'll be satisfied, when you storm into her office and interrupt something, '' Tony said.

'' You have a point. I'm sure everything is okay, '' Gibbs said, though he didn't believe, what he just said.

'' Yeah, it probably is nothing, '' Tony agreed. He had a sense that Gibbs didn't believe it and to be honest, then neither did Tony. It was weird. Jenny's shouting is usually heard, specially since the Troy Webster and Charles Haro almost got La Grenouille for her. Almost. Okay, if she wasn't shouting, then her heels clicking angrily on the floor could be heard. She always wore high heels, that made most of the men in the office wonder, how she does it, including Tony and Gibbs. She was always working, she came in before the others and usually left sometime in the middle of the night. It was really odd to hear nothing from her the whole day. Not to admit it, but a weird feeling crept in Tony and it said that something is not right.

***NCIS***

That night Gibbs walked to Jenny's office. It was late and everybody else had left already. He kept on looking any signs of her, but there wasn't any, so he decided to check on her.

He stood behind the door. Usually he'd storm through those doors without thinking, but this time he listened behind the door if she was there alone or on phone. Maybe he'd get reassured that she is there and she is okay, but he had been there for 5 minutes already and everything seemed to be quiet. Slowly he opened the door. Jenny's office was empty. The desk was neat and it looked like she hadn't been in at all, because the blinds were closed and Jenny never does that. The cleaner hasn't been there yet, so the blinds are supposed to be open.

'' Jenny ! '' he called just in case.

There was no reply.

Gibbs checked the bathroom just in case, but it was empty. The creepy feeling in his gut rose again and stronger than before. Something was not right.

He ran to the parking lot and sat in his car. He drove fast until he reached Jenny's townhouse. The lights were out. It was not that late for her to be asleep, so why were the lights out ? He walked to the door and rang a bell. The other side was quiet. He grabbed for his gun and broke into Jenny's home. He checked every room quietly, but it was empty. Where was Jenny ? Why wasn't she at work ? Is she alright ? What happened ? The questions started popping in Gibbs's head. The bad feeling in his gut grew stronger by the second. He knew that something was wrong.

A few moments later Gibbs found, that the easiest way to reach someone is to call them. In a second he slipped his phone open and dialed Jenny. A flash of hope rose in him, but It disappeared once she reached Jenny's voicemail. Somehow he knew that Jenny needed him and he had to save her, but he had no idea about her whereabouts and actions. He had nothing. He walked to the study in case he could find something that leads him to Jenny. He was hopeful.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny blinked her eyes open. She looked around, but this place seemed strange. It's just like she has been here before, but she has no idea when or why. She took another look around. It was a rather dark room with a small window. The room itself wasn't too big either, it was a half of her office in NCIS. There was a chair and then a table. Jenny herself was in the corner of the room sitting on a floor. She tried to move, but then realized, that her hands are tied together on her back. She was kidnapped ? When and where ? Where is her driver Stanley ? How come she has no memory of how she got there ? If person's head could explode in confusion, then Jenny's head would explode. She has no memory of getting here, yet it felt so strangely familiar. Still she couldn't quite place it.

Time passed, which felt like forever. Jenny could hear her stomach making noises, because of the hunger. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, but eating was not her major concern. Her mind was focused on why it all was so familiar. She knew, that she has been here before, but when and why. That she still didn't know. She was also listening for any sign of anyone around. It was quiet, even too quiet around her.

She managed to stand up and exam herself in the light. Seems like she has been beaten, but not too violently, though her injuries were not light either. She could see bruises and cuts on her body. She didn't see, but she felt her lips being broken too, there was blood in her mouth. She tasted the blood. It was salty and not her favorite taste, but it was nothing new to her either.

Jenny tried to check if her knife was still in place in her shoe, but it wasn't there anymore. Then she remembered, that she disobeyed Gibbs's rule # 9 the last day in office – her pocket knife is safely in her home on the bedside table. That's where she left it, because she was in a hurry that morning. She remembered everything about that morning and day, but after sitting into the car everything was not so clear anymore. She was with her usual driver Stanley. They drove out of the navy yard and turned left. They passed the supermarket she usually does shopping, but then they stopped at the crossroad. The light was red, that's the reason. Stanley talked something about her long hours and that she should spend some more time sleeping instead of working. He talked about the shadows under her eyes and the redness so clear in her eyes – both signs of sleeplessness. It was true, but she decided not to say anything, she just gave her driver a quick smile. Maybe it was because she didn't want to face the truth, or just because she was too tired to think. Either way she said nothing and the car started moving again – the light was green. Jenny looked outside of the window. DC was beautiful at night. Somehow she had failed to mention that before in those many years she has spent in this city. Then suddenly her memory went blank and the next one was, when she opened her eyes in this room. She has no idea what time it is and how long she has been here, so she has no idea, how much time she has to cover and remember. No idea at all. Now all she can do is use her brain cells and think about those hours, maybe even days, or she can wait for any sign of movement and figure out, what has happened, or she can think and try to remember, why this is so familiar and so figure out, why she is here now... No matter what choice to pick, the result is the same – figure out what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of hours later, when Jenny opened her eyes again. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep or something like that. She was pulled from her much sweeter dreams, when the door opened. The light blinded her for a second, but soon she recovered and got her sight back. She looked up from the floor and saw a man standing there. She knew him – La Grenouille. How could she forget his eyes, his smile, his face, his strong hands and voice, that pierces her ears. How could she ever forget the man, that destroyed her life, took her dignity and destroyed her life.

'' Hello Jenny, '' he said in his French accent and smiled. He looked at Jenny's small form on ground. His smiled widened – it was the sight he loved. He loved seeing Jennifer Shepard weak and injured, but the same angry. That made her very sexy in his eyes.

Jenny didn't say anything back. He kept on staring the man and felt the anger rise inside of her. Her blood was running wild through her veins and her eyes told all the story. La Grenouille's smile made her even more angry. If she could, she would strangle the man right there and she wouldn't regret it, but her hands were tied, so she was not able to do anything but look at the man.

'' Aren't you going to greet me darling or did you bit your tongue ? '' La Grenouille said and flirted. He loved her and yet she didn't feel the same. She felt the opposite actually and he was well aware of that, but still he kept on provoking her.

'' I am not your darling you bastard, '' Jenny said in anger. Her voice was low and gave away all the anger inside of her. La Grenouille kept on smiling.

'' Oh, and why are you so grumpy in this morning ? Do you want to have something to eat, before we go on with unfinished things, '' La Grenouille asked.

'' We have nothing unfinished you dirty animal. And I don't want anything from you, '' she said and looked away. She couldn't look at the man, it was just torturing herself. Staring the pictures in her office was not the same as facing the man in real life.

'' I'll give you some time to calm down and send someone to get you some breakfast. You don't look too good, '' he said and turned his back to her, but didn't walk out of the room.

'' And now you care about my well being, '' she hissed.

La Grenouille didn't turn away, he just gave a smile to himself and walked out of the room and locked the door from the outside.

Jenny kept on staring at the wall. How had she come to this ? La Grenouille had her... again. It didn't went too good the last time, so why should it be different this time. She couldn't face him, she knew that for sure. Though the memories were buried deep in her past, it all felt like all happened yesterday. It was so fresh.

The door cracked again and again the light fell into the room. She blinked her eyes and saw another familiar man from her memories and it all came back to her – why she was here, how she knew that room and how she got there. That familiar man told everything by his wild and cold look.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny remembered the man, who opened the door and dropped a cup of coffee and a plate with something on it, it was too dark for her to see. The man smiled and left the room without saying a word.

_***flashback***_

_Somewhere near Paris..._

_Jenny Shepard stood in front of Rene Benoit. Her hands were tied together on her back and she had been beaten for many hours to get to know one thing – where Leroy Jethro Gibbs was, or actually Francis Proust, but Jenny, knew that it was the same person. She had left Jethro to protect him. La Grenouille had caught her once before, threatened her and she promised to spy on that Francis Proust. She of course didn't do it and had to face the consequences. _

_'' Where is mister Proust ? '' La Grenouille asked with fire in his eyes._

_Jenny was quiet. She received a slap across her face as a result._

_'' Don't make me ask again, '' La Grenouille raised his voice._

_Jenny looked away and opened her mouth, but closed it again. There was no way she'd give Jethro up, she loved him enough. She loved him more than enough to protect him. _

_'' Trent, take her and see if she'll talk somehow, but don't kill her. She is too valuable, beside that would be wasting her talent and beauty, '' La Grenouille said. He was coming closer to Jenny by step and finally reached her. He caressed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. She protested, but 2 men were holding her steady. La Grenouille just gave her a smile and that was it and nothing else. He walked away. _

_Jenny spat some blood from her mouth and she was dragged into another room by a man named Trent and someone she didn't know, except the face she probably won't ever forget. She moved against her will. Her body was protesting everything, because she had taken many beats already and somehow she knew it was not the end._

_A man pushed open a door in front of them. It was a room with a single lamp keeping the light. In the middle of the room, there was a chair. One of the man put her on the chair and tied her to it. The men talked something in French and then the beatings started to come. They hit her everywhere, but she was hurting too much already to feel anything else. She was also very weak. She had been there for 4 days already and somehow she had no idea, if she's going to make it out of there alive. _

_***flashback***_

It was the other man, whose name she never got to know. But here he was – a little older, but she still remembered him. How could she forget it ? She couldn't. No person could, after what they had done to her. She still remembered everything what happened during the week, she was with those men.


	6. Chapter 6

Jethro had gone through all the papers on Jenny's study and he found nothing. Nothing at all. There were work papers, but nothing personal, not even a little. It was hurtful to be in her home, where everything belongs to her and smells like her and reminds him everything he could have, if he could have stopped her from leaving him. So, it was pretty hurtful, but if he could choose, then he would spend every second there, just to feel her close to him. Guess it's better than losing her entirely. But where she was ? It was not like her to disappear like that, but who knows what she's like after all. Jenny Shepard has always been a bit of mystery to him and to everybody else.

He decided to check with her driver Stanley, but he couldn't reach him. Stanley's phone was off and he didn't answer his pager. It's a little bit funny that the limo isn't here either. The limo is always here during the nights or when Jenny is not in. It only leaves NCIS building, if Jenny is in it... Maybe Jen is in it ? Maybe she has just taken a long road trip to somewhere ? But where and why ? Sure she would have sent out memos or let Cynthia do it... Exactly Cynthia... Jethro came to realize that the secretary should know, where the director is. She always knows.

Jethro took his jacket and ran to his car in order to drive to NCIS HQ. He was driving even faster that usually. He didn't care about the rules or lights, he just drove as fast as he could to his workplace. He parked and took an elevator to the director's floor. He walked to the office and Cynthia was sitting there.

'' Is the director in ? '' he asked politely.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and looked at Gibbs suspiciously. Then she shook her head.

'' She is not in and wasn't here yesterday either, '' Cynthia said.

'' Did she tell you about her plans ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No, which is unusual for her. She usually makes plans and follows them and lets me know, if there is a change, '' Cynthia said.

'' You mind if I go into her office ? '' he asked.

Cynthia was taken by a surprise, but Gibbs was surprised by himself too.

'' I'm sure the director would mind, '' Cynthia said.

'' Thank you, '' Gibbs said and walked into Jenny's office.

Cynthia rolled her eyes. Gibbs never listens what she says, he is such a stubborn man.

Gibbs closed the door after him. The office was neat just like the last time he was there. Nothing has changed, but if she wasn't in here, then nothing could have been changed. Gibbs sat in her chair and looked at her papers on the table – it was all work related. Some of them were case reports, some where about workers and all such things. Those were not important to Gibbs, but he knew, that Jenny thought these were very important. She thought very highly of her job. She loved it and left him for this office a long time ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny was feeling weaker by the minute. She knew, she should eat something, but she couldn't bring herself to take something given by HIM. La Grenouille. She hated the man and only her hate towards him, kept her focused. She was desperate to catch that man and put him to jail. That was her goal. The man managed to destroy her life – he took away her father and made her give up the man she loved. Loves. She still loves Gibbs and seeing his blue eyes reminds her La Grenouille. It is weird in a way. She was also fighting the sleep, but she knew, she should stay awake. Still somehow her eyelids started to fall and she had to blink her eyes open.

She was not asleep, but she was not completely awake either. She was in that state before sleep, where she understands everything, but the same she is just like dreaming. Except this time the dreams were not good, these were memories of times, she would want to forget. Somehow it's just not possible.

_***flashback***_

_Jenny followed La Grenouille and she was followed by 2 men. They were going to go to Washington DC. Her hands were still tied on her back and she felt the bruises on her hands, yet she knew it was worth it. She managed to save Jethro or at least give him a little longer to get a new assignment and disappear. Now she was in an airport in Paris. She knew La Grenouille was taking a private jet, because he couldn't risk using plane with other people on it. He was an international arms dealer and sure he had some enemies, but he could have never guessed, that his greatest enemy was following him on that sunny day through the airport. _

_'' How are you feeling, darling ? '' La Grenouille asked Jenny._

_She kept on staring in front of her. No words left her mouth. _

_'' Man asked you a question, '' one man said to Jenny and almost hit her again, but La Grenouille stopped him. They talked something in French and Jenny couldn't focus enough to listen that conversation. _

_'' Apologize my friend's behavior. He doesn't know how to talk to ladies, '' La Grenouille said and gave them his famous smile. Jenny hated that, but she was quiet. _

_The flight was long and Jenny slept the most of the time. She was woken by someone standing in front of her. She had always been a light sleeper. She blinked her eyes open to see Trent standing in front of her. _

_'' We're landing soon, '' he said and left. _

_Jenny looked outside the window and she could see her hometown in front of her. She was home, but not the way she imagined to come back here. Yet here she was. _

_After landing she was pushed into the back of a van and the car drove. She heard voices, but not clear enough to form words. There were just weak voices. She sat there on the floor between some boxes and listened the voices. A quick look at herself told that she should see a doctor once she is free again. She also felt the pain, but it has been like that for 10 days maybe. She had also lost the track of time in that gloomy room. Now all she could do is hope for a way out. Maybe someone will notice her disappearance. Maybe..._

_***flashback***_


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs stormed to bullpen. He was lucky and his team was already there.

'' McGee, trace the director's cell, '' Gibbs barked.

His team looked at him in surprise and faces full of questions, but McGee did as told.

'' Seems like her cell is switched off, but the last call was made about 2 km outside from the DC, '' McGee said and looked at Gibbs.

'' Who did she call ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' La Grenouille, '' McGee said after some typing.

'' Where is he now ? '' Gibbs asked and looked at the plasma.

'' 4 km from DC. Seems like there is an abandoned buildings, '' McGee said and looked at the map.

'' DiNozzo, with me, '' Gibbs barked and ran for the elevator.

Tony grabbed his things and jumped in just before the doors closed.

***NCIS***

Jenny was brought back into the reality by the door opening again. This time it was La Grenouille himself.

'' How are you feeling today, darling ? '' he asked.

'' I'd feel better, if you were dead, '' she snapped.

La Grenouille smiled and took a step closer to her.

'' That's why I'll make sure not to let it happen, '' he said and winked.

Jenny turned her look away.

'' I was thinking about our last meeting in this old house. You still remember it ? You stayed here for months, '' he said and searched for Jenny's look. She avoided it, but it all was so clear now. She knew this place, but the same all memories were coming back to her.

***flashback***

2 men grabbed Jenny from the back of the van and dragged her into the house in front of them. They tossed her into the room, where was almost no light and furniture. The door closed and she was left alone. At that moment she had no idea, of all that was about to happen.

After a week there was a routine – they gave her food twice a day. She was tortured for a couple of hours and some time she spent talking with Rene Benoit, though usually she didn't say a word.

It was about 2 months later, when she felt a strong pain in her lower abdomen and then saw blood on the floor. Without another questions she knew, that she was miscarrying a baby, she didn't knew she had. It was painful and seemingly long process. She didn't get any medical attention during that horrible event.

Another 4 months passed until she was finally found. She doesn't remember much. It was just some voices and light. She heard, that she had spent some weeks in hospital, but she has no memory of that. The next thing she remembers is her home.

The whole hostage situation was quite blank to her. She was weak and constantly beaten. She lost the ability to feel the pain along the way. She was numb.

***flashback***


	9. Chapter 9

Some hours later Jenny felt herself being dragged to somewhere. She wanted to use her legs, but she was still too weak to do that. She was moved to another room with a little more light. There she was thrown on a chair across La Grenouille.

'' So Jennifer. You have stayed with us for awhile, maybe you could now tell us the real name of Francis Proust ? '' La Grenouille asked. He was calm.

Jenny stared the floor in front of her. She felt a strong pain in her left leg. She looked and saw a man cutting it. She wanted to scream, but she didn't do it.

'' Don't make me ask again, '' La Grenouille said.

Jenny kept her mouth shut and felt another shot of pain in her leg. Still it was not enough to make her talk.

'' Maybe we should have drowned her like we did with her driver, '' Trent said.

'' Quiet. That little song birdie will talk. She knows she will, '' La Grenouille said and looked at Jenny.

'' Jenny, darling, I am asking the last time: who is mr Proust ? '' La Grenouille asked. This time he was not calm anymore. He was angry, desperate and hopeful.

'' I don't know, '' she said finally.

That answer was not enough for La Grenouille and he slapped her across the face. The same time she felt her blouse being lifted and 2 knives cutting her soft skin from her abdomen. This time she screamed.

'' Didn't know you had such powerful vocal chords, '' La Grenouille mocked her.

Jenny kept on staring at the floor.

Everybody was quiet for awhile. Nothing was heard until 2 shots came through the room and hit the men standing next to Jenny. She was shocked and La Grenouille was confused and angry and scared. He was alone in a room with a woman, whose life he pretty much destroyed. He looked around in panic. Before he realized 2 men were standing in the doorway. Their guns were aimed at him. He recognized one of the men – Francis Prout, or so he thought.

'' You, '' he said to Gibbs.

'' Me, '' Gibbs replied and took a step into the room.

'' I have been looking for you. I kept that girl for 6 months to find you, but you didn't come. I tortured her, destroyed her life and you weren't here. I did it all to find you and now you are here, finally. I wanted to tell you what a bastard you are. I wanted to kill you, but that is out of question now in this situation. 8 years later I finally see you standing in front of me, '' La Grenouille said.

'' You finally found me. Too bad I have a gun and you don't, '' Gibbs said and fired his gun one last time.

La Grenouille dropped to the floor instant. He was dead.

Gibbs rushed to Jenny, while Tony checked the men and collected the knives.

'' Call an ambulance, '' Gibbs said to Tony.

Tony nod and went outside to get some signal.

Gibbs untied Jenny's hands and she almost fell into his arms. She was so fragile and small. He wrapped his arms around her, but not too strong, because he was scared to hurt her more.

'' You're okay. I got you, '' he told her and rocked her a little. He had her now.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a long wait for the ambulance. Gibbs, Jenny and Tony were all outside. Tony was a little further from Gibbs and Jenny. Gibbs her Jenny in his lap as he sat on a bench in front of the house.

'' I'm sorry Jethro, '' she said weakly.

'' It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for, '' he said softly.

'' I have. I'm sorry the way I left you in Paris. I'm sorry about the secrets I kept. I'm sorry for hurting you, '' she said.

'' Jen. I am the one, who should apologize. I was angry at you, I tried to hate you, but I just didn't know. But I know now. You were trying to protect me and that's over everything. I'm sorry for being an ass, '' he said.

'' Let's just put it behind us, '' she suggested.

'' Done. Jenny, I made a mistake once, by letting you go, but I don't want to lose you again. I love you and need you, please let me take care of you, '' he said and unreleased his secret wishes.

'' I love you too, '' she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her hair. Everything was going to be better once Jenny was healed. And now hopefully there are no secrets coming from the past. Nothing will tear them apart again.

Unknown to Jenny and Gibbs, Tony was cheering in distance. Finally his boss' were together and hopefully for good. It takes one strong person to handle the other and they were able to do it.


End file.
